With the development of financial self-service business, transformation has been a development trend in equipping bank branches. Wherein the extension of self-service channels allows banks to transfer some low value-added business to the self-service channels so that time of both banks and customers can be saved and thereby the efficiency can be enhanced.
Currently, bank notes (such as checks) are mostly issued from the bank counters, each customer needs to be assigned with an order number firstly and then he/she must wait in the bank until the number is called by a bank teller. When there are a lot of people in front of him/her, the waiting time may be very long. Thus, it is a waste of time for both bank staff and customers and it creates many difficulties for the promotion of working efficiency of bank staff.